I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card issuance apparatus which uses a card provided with a recording section (e.g., a magnetic stripe), and issues a card after predetermined data is recorded on its recording section.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, checks have been widely used in settlement of business transactions. When a check is issued, the issuer fills in given items (e.g., date, amount of money, and the like), and gives it to a recipient. The check is subjected to predetermined processing in financial institutions (e.g., a bank or a clearing house, and the amount of money filled in is credited to the account of the recipient or is cashed.
As described above, a conventional check requires various complicated processing procedures in a bank or a clearing house until it is credited to the account of the recipient or cashed. Although some processing procedures can be automated, others must be performed manually. This causes erroneous processing, takes much time, and considerably interferes with systemization of office work. If a check is lost or stolen, it may be used illegally.
When an issuer of a check wants to keep a record of the amount of money, date, and the like, of checks that he issues, he must manually write them in a book each time he issues a check, resulting in time-consuming process and errors. Each time he wants to confirm the record, he must check the book, and cannot always check it at the time and place it is needed. When the book is lost or required information is omitted, there is no means for checking required data. If the book is erroneously managed, the content thereof may be disclosed to a third party. This is similar to systems for issuing various other cards.